


Strength & Glory

by lotusandpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animal Traits, College, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Graduation, High School, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, University, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusandpeach/pseuds/lotusandpeach
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, though it's incredibly rare to find your other half nowadays. Those that do, gain more strength, more power, and keener senses. They become more, once whole.Hayashi Akira returns to Shiratorizawa for her third and final year of high school, after leaving abruptly during her second. She's set on bringing the limelight back to Shiratorizawa in the girls' volleyball scene and seeks the help of the boys' team to improve. Ushijima Wakatoshi may have finally met his match...
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

Each and every soul is born as a half. They must find their other half and become whole. When the two halves meet, the two people grow. They grow stronger, they become better, together. But it's hard to find your soulmate. Though, some people are just lucky. Some say it's destiny and is bound to happen, but a pair of soulmates are rare nowadays. 

There are certain requirements that are needed to discover your soulmate: both of you must experience the **same** emotion at the **same** time, in the **same** place. And this emotion must be strong and pure, like rage, depression, euphoria, etc. Once these requirements are being completed, the upper spine/back of the two people will start to hurt. This is where the name of their soulmate will be inked (in between their shoulder blades, running downwards). 

Then, an identical animal's characteristic will sprout from both of their bodies. This can range from deer antlers, cat ears, lizard tails, tiger stripes to butterfly wings. Depending on the size, the pain will vary greatly. Most of these animal traits are useless and purely cosmetic. After a few hours, the person can choose to make it 'disappear' and 'reappear' as they like. However, if the person experiences a strong emotion, the animal trait will reappear indefinitely and remain until the person has calmed down. 

Soulmates are almost never talked about in modern-day society because of how rare a pair is found. And so, the young generations haven't a single clue about it, only hearing rumours and fairy tales.

...

Hayashi Akira was the rising ace of the Shiratorizawa girls' volleyball team in her second year. She showed great promise and talent in the sport she loved. She trained day in, day out, mercilessly. Her teammates were her second family, the gymnasium was her second home. 

Her and her team demolished their competitors in the Spring inter-high during her second year, securing a spot for them at nationals. However, Akira left abruptly a few weeks after the inter-high for surgery. The Shiratorizawa girls' volleyball team played at nationals without her, as she watched from her hospital bed. She watched her team fight tooth and nail for every point, only for them to be crushed by their opponents. It was gut-wrenching. It left the Shiratorizawa girls' team in the shadows of Niiyama Girls' High. 

It fuelled her need to grow stronger. 

To return stronger.

To bring the Shiratorizawa girls back into the light.


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter's a short one!! I'm still getting back into the swing of writing but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer :,)

It was the first day of school, the first day of your third year. You had moved into the Shiratorizawa dormitory and shared a room with your best friend, Kakita Katsumi. 

You met in your first year, being in the same homeroom and stuck together ever since. She was shorter than you, around 5'7, and had shoulder-length black-blue hair. Her eyes were equally as dark as her hair, contrasting with her fair skin. Katsumi was the setter of the girls' volleyball team. She was a polite girl, outgoing and talkative. It was always nice to be around her. 

You stepped out onto the Shiratorizawa campus. It was a colossal ground, the familiar hugeness of it rushed over you. The cherry blossom trees were pink with flowers, peach petals littered the pavement. It was still early, but students were already bustling about, meeting up with friends and chatting. You strolled around the school, searching for Katsumi. Eventually, you heard her signature cackle-laughter and found her with a few other girls. As you neared the group of five-or-so students, you began to recognise the faces. They were all players of the volleyball team:

Yamamoto Ichika, the 6'1 second-year middle blocker,

Uchida Yoko, third-year libero,

Fujiwara Ren, first-year middle blocker,

Onishi Kaori, third-year outside hitter.

Your steady walk quickened as a grin tugged at your lips, the group turned to look at you. You were still a distance away and contemplated sprinting to them, but they suddenly pulled out a banner, shouting "Welcome back, Hayashi-san!" The banner read 'we missed you' in striking black paint. You stopped in front of them, as the other students in the area quietened at the sudden shouting. The girls greeted you excitedly, ignoring the onlookers and the area returned to its busy chatter. 

"Akira-san! How have you been? Are you okay? Did you recover? Are you still playing volleyball?" Katsumi bombarded you with questions. 

"Why wouldn't I be playing? I've recovered plenty," you raised an eyebrow at your friend. "I want to beat those Niiyama bitc--"

"You're as vulgar as ever, Akira-senpai." Fujiwara giggled. 

"Did you get taller, Fujiwara?" You stepped towards her and rested your hand on her head, before gliding her height to your forehead. "I told you to stop growing! How can a first-year overtake her senpai?" You pretended to scold.

"You better watch out, captain. I might be stronger than you now," taunted Kaori.

"Oh, really now?" You gazed down (slightly) at the outside hitter, you were still taller than her (thank the heavens). "Wait. CAPTAIN?"

"Did you not tell her, Kakita?!" 

You set your bewildered eyes onto your friend. 

"I wanted to surprise her after school at training..." she muttered.

The group exploded into Kaori and Katsumi arguing about how could she not tell you such an important thing and god knows whatever else. After a while, your teammates departed and headed to their classes.

...

The bell rang, signalling the end of your last session of the day. You stood up and began to gather your textbooks into your bag. Students were rushing about in the hallways, hurriedly getting to their clubs, study groups and the like. You were looking down at your phone, checking the school's map. You were in the new building, it was unfamiliar. So naturally, you were lost. Cliché as it is, you bumped into a larger figure. You took a step back.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking--" you bowed your head slightly.

"Hayashi Akira?!"


	3. Improvements

You gazed up at the figure. He was tall, maybe around 5'11, with a tan-dark complexion. His short, coily hair sat atop his head, the sides buzzed neat and clean. 

"Ohira?!"

"I knew it was you, Hayashi-san," he smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Where are you headed?" He peered down at the map on your phone.

"Gymnasium 2. I have no idea how to get out of this building..."

"It's one of the bigger ones," he chuckled. "I'm actually headed to the gym next to it. We can go together."

You nodded and walked beside him, talking and catching up from the past couple of months. It was always easy to talk with Ohira. He wasn't as loud or bubbly as Katsuki, he was gentler in nature and certainly calmer. It was nice. After all, you two had been friends since kindergarten, how couldn't you be comfortable with him?

...

Seeing the gymnasium again made your heart skip a beat. 

"Thanks for walking with me, Ohira-san," you smiled at him.

"No, no. It was good to catch up."

"Well, I'll see you around," you began to walk towards the gym and raised your hand to wave at him. 

"Wait!"

You stopped to look at him.

"After practice, would you like to meet the others? Of the boys' team, I mean."

Your eyes practically lit up in excitement. 

"That would great!"

He nodded in agreement and you both make your seperate ways to opposite gymnasiums.

...

"Akira! You're late!" Katsumi yelled, as soon as you stepped into the gym. 

You didn't realise that you and Ohira had taken your time walking to the gymnasiums, but the change rooms were locked and you had to change in the toilets, which were a distance away. You opened your mouth to retort but refrained from doing so and bowed your head in apology instead.

"No comeback, huh?" 

You shot Katsumi a glare that immediately wiped the smug grin off her face. When you trained, you were serious. Volleyball was your everything, and every second counted. You approached your coach, Takeuchi-sensei. She was an intimidating woman with short black hair and grey eyes. 

"Welcome back, Hayashi," she rested her hand on your shoulder. "I hope you've been well."

"Thank you, sensei."

You exchanged in a quick conversation while the other girls began warming up. Soon after, you joined them. 

...

"Alright, ladies! Let's start with some receiving drills," coach Takeuchi announced. "Onishi, Hayashi, get over here," she dumped a volleyball into your hands. "You two will be serving and spiking."

"You can go first Hayashi," Onishi gave you a thumbs up and jogged towards the ball cart. 

You spun the volleyball in your hands and met your coach's gaze on the other side of the court. She gave you a reassuring nod. You tossed the ball up into the air, running towards it and jumping off of the floor. Your eyes were fixated onto the ball, waiting for the perfect moment to hit it. Then it came. Your right arm swung forward, serving the ball with 75% of your strength aiming onto the far corner other side of the court. 

"Out!" Katsumi yelled.

It gave out a booming sound against the polished gym floor. It had landed barely inside the lines, no one had gone to receive it. They were unwilling to risk touching a ball that might be out, especially after Katsumi called it. Katsumi looked at you and a small smile broke across her lips.

"It's good to have you back, Akira."

It felt good to be back.

...

You tossed a ball to Onishi to spike down. You had been practising your tosses to be more accurate and faster. The volleyball sprung into the air and fell almost perfectly to where Onishi's hand was at its peak. She sent it downwards with a thundering smack, only for it to be received by your libero, Uchida. 

"Aghh! You always dig up my spikes, Uchida-san!" Onishi huffed. 

Uchida chuckled and shrugged. You glanced at Onishi.

"Your eyes make it too obvious. You need to look elsewhere," you said. 

"It's your first day back and you're as observant as ever, captain." She sighed. "Probably even _more_ observant." 

"Akira-senpai's like a hawk," Fujiwara muttered from the sidelines. Katsumi was standing next to the first-year middle blocker and let out bright laughter.

"Did you just call your senpai a hawk?!" Katsumi practically doubled over in laughter. You looked at the sheepish first-year, her face immediately turned red. Fujiwara bowed towards you and attempted to run away from your gaze.

"Fujiwara-san," you spoke. 

"Y-yes?"

"Block for me."

She nodded and proceeded to stand on the other side of the net. 

"Yamamoto, I'd like you to block for me as well."

The second-year joined Fujiwara without hesitation.

Katsumi set a volleyball your way and you began a run-up before leaping into the air. You whipped your arm when you were at your peak and slammed the ball into the arms of the two middle-blockers. They sent the ball back onto your court. 

"Again," you muttered. Katsumi nodded. 

This time, you swung your arm at the ball at 90% of your power. It broke through the block and slammed audibly onto the other side of the court. 

"That was..." Fujiwara mumbled, "wow."

Katsumi came up behind you and slapped your back forcefully. 

"What can you expect? She trains like a machine," she teased. "You've really improved, Akira." She poked at your bicep. "What are in your muscles? It better not be steroi--"

The piercing tweet of the coach's whistle filled the gym. 

...

A few more hours had passed, the clock read 5:40pm and all of you had just finished packing up. 

"Wanna walk back together, Akira?" Katsumi asked. She swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I can't. I promised Ohira that I'd go and meet his teammates."

"Ohira-kun? As in, Ohira Reon?!" She yelled out, shocked.

You nodded slowly. You were confused. Why did she suddenly scream that out?

"N-Nevermind," she rubbed her neck sheepishly, a crimson blush blooming onto her cheeks. 

"Katsumi," you reached out to touch her shoulder. She jumped at your touch.

"I-I'd better go."

"Ka--"

"See you later, Akira!" She sprinted off.

Sure, her personality was a bubbly one, but she was never this jumpy. You had only seen her like this once. That was in middle school when she had the biggest crush on--

Oh.

...

You sighed and made your way to the Gymnasium 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too much dialogue!! (It helps me write longer chapters)


	4. Introductions

Gymnasium 1 was only a two minute walk away from Gymnasium 2. They were close enough together, you could hear their coach's whistles.

You peered through the net at the entrance, the boys were still practising. They were playing against each other, 4 on 4. You watched a platinum-blond player set the ball to a robust, olive-haired player. He spiked the ball down, breaking past the extremely fast block of a lanky, redhead. The ball ricocheted off of the ground, it made a thundering boom that sent your heart into a frenzy. What power...

You lifted the net and entered the gym, careful not to disrupt their practice. You approached their coach, Washijo Tanji, who was standing on the side and observing his students.

After your surgery in Hyogo, you had trained under the wing of Washijo Hiroyoshi, his brother. He was a legendary coach, you were lucky that he was close teammates with your grandfather, otherwise you didn't think he would have dedicated so much time in training you. Your thought your technique was good before you met him; but after working with Hiroyoshi-sensei, your past techniques seemed like amateur garbage. You had met his brother, Washijo Tanji, on a few occasions when he had come down to Hyogo to visit. 

"Sorry for the intrusion, Washijo-sensei," you bowed your head. "We've met before, though I'm not sure you rememb--" you offered your hand.

"Hayashi Akira, right?" He smiled slightly and shook your hand firmly. "My brother talked a lot about you."

The two of you continued in a light conversation, mostly about volleyball. But it was probably getting too investing because you realised the gym had quietened. 

"It's about time we wrap up, anyway." Washijo-sensei motioned the players over with his hand. You bowed your head, about to get out of the way for their meeting. 

"Hayashi, you stay," he said. 

You nodded and stood awkwardly next to the elderly man as the boys walked up towards the both of you. You caught the eye of Ohira who raised his hand to wave at you, who you simply smiled and gave him a nod. Once all of the boys had gathered around, Washijo-sensei talked to them about individual improvements as well as, things to work on. He briefly ran them through their plan for tomorrow before dismissing them to tidy up. 

...

"So who's the girl?" The lanky redhead eyed you up and down from the left side of the gym, he was with the blond setter. "Our new manager, perhaps?" Something twinkled in his eyes, as a grin slowly began to form. You slowly begin to walk towards them.

"Would a manager be wearing volleyball uniform, Tendou-san?," the blond setter murmured "Especially with the number one on it?"

Tendou opened his mouth to respond. 

"I should've introduced myself," you cut in coolly "Hayashi Akira, third-year." 

"Do you play volleyball, Hayashi-chan?" Tendou asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The blond setter smacked his head at the stupid question.

"Semi Eita, third-year. I'm a setter," he said. "This idiot is Tendou Satori, also a third-year. He's a middle blocker. I presume you're the captain of the girls' team?"

You nod.

"What position do you play?" Tendou asked, leaning his head toward you. 

"Ace and outside hitter."

"Ace, huh? Left-handed or right-handed?"

"I'm ambidextrous. I can hit with both."

"You hear that Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou called to the olive-haired player.

He was facing the net, but off of the court, drinking from his water bottle. He placed it onto the ground as Tendou motioned for him to join your conversation.

"What is it?" He grunted. His voice was husky and deep, it sent shivers down your spine. 

"Hayashi-chan over here," he placed a hand on your shoulder and used his other to point to your face "can hit with her left hand too~"

You made eye contact with the 6'3 player. 

"Hayashi Akira, I'm a third year. Outside hitter and ace of the girls' team," you struck out your hand for him. He shook it strongly, his large hand practically enveloped yours and you could feel its warmth run through your body. You kept your cool. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, also a third year. I'm the captain of the boys' team. Ace and opposite hitter as well." He said, not a speck of emotion in his voice.

"You two are so similar, so intimidating..." Tendou joked. "Are you sure you're not clones or something?"

"She's a girl, shorter and smaller than me, Tendou." 

"It was a joke, Wakatoshi-kun. You're too serious, you know that?"

Ushijima stared at Tendou.

"Ushijima-san," you pierced his gaze "spike with me."

He nodded at you, agreeing to your request. He walked towards the ball cart, you followed him from behind. Washijo-sensei and the supervising teacher had left, as well as a few of the other players. Only you, Tendou, Ushijima, Ohira and a second-year with a black bowl cut in the gymnasium. Ohira and the second-year were having a conversation, Tendou leaned against the wall and watched you and Ushijima.

"Can you set?" He asked you, throwing you a volleyball.

You caught it and nodded. "I need you to jump and pretend to spike so I know where to send it to."

He stepped back a few metres, ran up and jumped into the air. He whipped his arm back and swung it forward. You watched in awe at his flawless form and marvelled at the height of his vertical jump. Though you didn't show it on your face, no one needed to see you fangirl over his volleyball skills.

"Okay," you spun the ball in your hands. "Ready when you are."

Ushijima nodded and proceeded to do a run-up again. Once he had jumped into the air, and his left arm pulled back. You watched his arm and when the timing was perfect, you sprung up and set the ball where his palm was at its peak. Just like before, he slammed the ball down with immense power. Godspeed to whoever had to receive or block his spikes. It bounced off of the polished gym floor with a deafening thud. The sudden sound caught the attention of the bowl-cut player and Semi, who walked up to Tendou to clear their confusion. 

"Good toss," Ushijima murmured. 

You nodded nonchalantly.

"Left or right?" He asked as he picked up another ball.

"Left." You muttered. You were still warm from your practise earlier. 

Ushijima nodded and you stepped back, ran up and jumped, pretended to spike and landed. You looked at him, his dusky-green eyes reassured you that he was ready and so you took a couple steps back. Ran and leapt into the air; you arched your back; held your right arm straight at an angle; swung your left arm back behind you; when you saw the ball at your peak, you threw your left arm forward. It made forceful contact with the ball, hurling it onto the left-sideline of the court. It barely made it in. A thunderous boom followed as it rebounded high into air, nearly touching the ceiling.

You landed and looked to where the ball had landed. You really had improved, straight-line shots use to be your weakness. An intense gaze bore into you, you made eye contact with Ushijima. 

You noticed the corner of his lips curl upwards ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do y'all like your chapters? Currently, my chapters are around 1000-1300 words, but I'm planning to write 1500-2000 in the next few.


	5. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing some things from Ushiwaka's POV later on!! Enjoy~

Just for a second, a split-second, you saw Ushijima smile. It was microscopic, but he smiled. 

"Not bad, Akira-san. That's pretty impressive," Ohira spoke up from the side. 

"Thank--"

"Impressive?! That was scary! We don't need another Wakatoshi to destroy our arms!" Tendou yelped. Ohira chuckled.

"I don't think you've met Goshiki yet, Akira," Ohira gestured at the bowl-cut second-year.

"Goshiki Tsutomu, I'm a-a second year!" He bowed at a 90 degree angle aggressively and you wondered if he gave himself a small concussion. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Akira-senpai!"

"Likewise," you gave him a brief smile, then returned your focus back to Ushijima. "Aga--"

Why the hell do people keep cutting you off... You pushed the annoyed thought away.

"Tendou-san," he said "block for us."

"EH?? Do you want me to be armless for rest of my life?!" 

"I do not think that a volleyball can remove your arms," he responded. This guy was seriously blunt.

"Why are you only asking me? Reon and Goshiki can block too," Tendou whined.

Ushijima blankly looked at the other two. "Because you are the most skilled at blocking in this room."

"I'm flattered, Wakatoshi-kun. But I'm not blocking anything for you two freaks by myself!"

Ushijima nodded at Ohira and Goshiki and they came onto the court with no issue. Tendou followed reluctantly. 

You picked up another volleyball and made eye contact with Ushijima, signalling to him that you were ready. Like before, you waited for him to launch into the air and tossed the ball. You watched Tendou loom before Ushijima, his slender taped fingers splayed out, defending the area. Goshiki and Ohira stood beside Tendou, Goshiki on the left and Ohira on the right. Ushijima spiked the ball without hesitation, he almost seemed unfazed, but he seemed to have a hint more determination in the air around him. The ball broke through the three-person-block, the sheer strength of the spike pushed past Tendou and Ohira. Ushijima lands on the ground, as if it were nothing and picks up a volleyball. Now it was your turn.

You had broken three-people-blocks before, but those were with girls. Not that girls were weak, but there's a reason why women don't compete against men. They were biologically larger, and with size comes strength. You were up against three male athletes. Of course you were disadvantaged but you didn't let that faze you. You looked at Ushijima, he looked at you. He nodded and you ran up. 

...

**Ushijima's POV**

She jumped into the air, her body flowing into spiking position. I waited until she had neared her peak before setting the ball, but I wavered for a brief moment. Her eyes were on mine, not on the opposing court, not on the three blockers in front of her. I tossed the ball, it was a bit too high, but she hit it as a feint and it went over the blockers. 

"A feint?! Hayashi-chan, I thought you were better than tha--" Tendou teased.

"Are you doubting me, Ushijima-san?" Her eyes pierced mine, her gaze was cold and stormy. "You hesitated."

"You were not looking in front of you," I said. 

"Should that be a reason to doubt me? I know what I'm doing."

She glared at me, I stared back. She was relentless. 

"It's getting late, why don't we finish up?" Ohira suggested.

"One more time," I muttered and grabbed another volleyball. She nodded, agreeing. 

She made a run-up from the left side of the court. I waited for her to peak in the air, and I expected her to meet my gaze again. She didn't. Instead, she fiercely glowered at Satori, who was in the middle of the three-person-block and in front of her. I tossed the ball and she spiked it lightly. It rebounded off of the block, she dug it up and tossed it to the right-side of the court, as it she were serving. She sprinted, chasing the ball, leapt into the air and spiked it down. Goshiki was the one who nearly caught up with her, but even then, he couldn't stop her broad attack. The ball hit the court with a tremendous sound, ricocheting high into the air. It was unmistakable that that spike was very powerful. She landed back onto the court, silent. We made eye-contact again. She bowed her head slightly at me, then to the others. They also dipped their head down, confused and in shock at what she just did. 

She ducked under the net, going onto the other side of the court to pick up the volleyballs. As she picked up each one, she rolled them towards me and I placed each one into the ball cart. Satori and Goshiki awkwardly went onto the side to pick up their bags. Ohira helped me wheel the ball cart into the storage room after all the balls were collected. I approached Satori, my bag was in his hand. 

"I think she's scarier than you, Wakatoshi..." Satori whispered as he looked over at Hayashi and Ohira in conversation. 

I looked over at her and she was already looking at me, I broke the contact immediately. I wasn't expecting her gaze. 

"I'm heading back now," she said raising her hand. "Thank you for today."

"N-no problem." Tendou gave her a thumbs up. 

She smiled and left. 

"I'm going back as well," I said and left the gym. 

...

"Hayashi," I called. She stopped and turned around as I jogged towards her. 

"Did you need something?" She asked coolly.

What did I need? Why did I call out to her?

"No," I muttered.

She let out a soft chuckle and an 'okay' and continued walking towards the dormitory building. I walked beside her, she didn't seem to mind. I let my eyes wander onto her occasionally. We didn't talk the whole way, only until we reached the dormitory building.

We entered into the lobby together, it was only around 7PM and there were students loitering around. Most of them were first and second-years. We went into one of the elevators. She pressed onto the button for the fifth floor. 

"What floor?" She asked, without looking at me.

"Five, same one," I said. 

So, we stood. The elevator took a few seconds to move upwards. We didn't talk during the ride. 

The fifth floor common room was filled with third-year students. Some turned their heads to look at us, it was normal to look at who was entering the room, then went back to their conversations. We stepped out of the elevator and exchanged glances. She nodded and walked towards one of her friends, who greeted her energetically. 

"Wakatoshi-kun! You sure took a while getting back," Tendou surprised me form behind. He was wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants.

"I left before you," I said "how are you already here?" 

"Short cut!" He exclaimed. "Were you walking with Hayashi-chan?"

"I was."

"Oh? What did you talk about?" We started walking back to our room on the left wing.

"We didn't talk, we were only walking together."

"Huh? Wasn't it awkward?"

I took my key out from my bag and unlocked the door.

"No. I enjoyed her company."

"But did _she_?"

"I think so."

Satori shut the door behind us and leaned on it, arms crossed. I dumped my back onto a chair and began taking out some items and placing them onto my desk. 

"Hayashi-chan is so..."

"I do not think badly of her, I hope you don't either, Satori."

"No! Of course not!" He waved his hands frantically. "I just think she's a little bit y'know..."

He paused.

"...intimidating." He mumbled.

"She is a skilled player." 

"I know that! But she just comes out of nowhere, becomes the captain of the girls' team on the first day and just so happens to be AMAZING at volleyball! She's too good to be true, don't you think?" He protested.

"Hayashi Akira is a dark horse." I muttered.

"Wakatoshi-kun, why are you smiling?"


	6. Encounter

Akira's POV 

"Finally, you're back, Akira-san!" Katsumi leapt up from a couch in the busy common room. She stretched her arms. "Are you going into the room?" 

You nodded. The common room was bustling with chatter and you didn't want to compete against the noise. The both of you walked to the left wing, where the girls' dormitories were. Once you reached the front door of your shared dorm room, Katsumi unlocked the door and you stepped inside. 

"Are you going to shower?" She asked, locking the door behind her. You placed your bag at the foot of your bed and hummed a soft "yeah".

"Well, I'm gonna do some laundry. Is there anything you want to wash?" She picked up an empty blue laundry box. 

"My volleyball jacket, please," you said before you slid the bathroom door shut. "It should be in my bag." 

"Okay!"

Katsumi dug through her laundry pile, searching for school uniform and other necessary clothing that needed washing. After 10 or so minutes, she crouched down and zipped open your white and purple messenger bag. The jacket was sitting on top of the other contents in the bag. She pulled it out and realised it was a lot larger than what you normally wore. 

"Hey, Akira..." she called, inspecting the jacket. You slid open the bathroom door, drying your hair. 

"Is this your jacket?" She handed it to you.

You frowned. Was it your jacket? 

"It's a bit too big, don't you think?" She said, a quizzical look on her face.

You searched for a label, a name, any indication that the jacket was yours. 

It wasn't.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi..." you muttered. The four kanji was stitched onto the tag near the neck. 

"Ushijima...?!"

You headed towards the door, kicking a pair of shoes on. 

"Wait– where are you going?" 

"Returning the jacket."

"What if he's sleeping?" 

"He's not."

"How are you so sure?" Katsumi retorted.

You stared at her silently. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine... I'm coming."

...

You walked back to the common room, clutching the neatly folded jacket in your hands. Katsumi strolled beside you.

"How are you gonna give it back to him? Do you even know where his room his, Akira?"

You ignored her and called out to Reon, who was sitting on the couch, talking to another student.

"Sorry to bother you," you dipped your head slightly at the two of them. 

"It's no problem, Akira. What's up?" He smiled.

"I need to know where Ushijima's room is," you muttered.

He looked confused. "What for?"

"I accidentally took his jacket and I'd like to return it," you gestured towards the volleyball jacket. 

"I see." Reon chuckled. "His room number is 256."

"Thanks," you began walking to the left wing, where the boys' dormitory was. "Are you coming, Katsumi?" You looked back at your friend. She was jumpy and pink in the face. Her eyes were on Reon who simply gave her a gentle grin.

"I-I just remembered I had some home-homework! I'll be in our room!" She stammered. Katsumi bowed stiffly at you and sprinted back to the room. 

Big crush, huh.

You quietly laughed to yourself.

...

"Wakatoshi-kun, you'd better go shower before they turn off the hot water," Tendou said from the top bunk of the bed. 

"They don't turn it off until 11PM," Ushijima stood up from his desk. "But I will go wash up."

He went into the bathroom and the sound of the shower running filled the small room. Only a minute or two had passed before there was a soft knock on the door. Tendou sat up on his bed and stared down at the door suspiciously. 'Was there a knock?' He thought. 'Nah 's probably nothing.' Then another knock came, it was firm this time.

"Coming, coming!" He hopped down the short ladder and opened the door. "Eh?!"

"Hello to you too, Tendou-san," you uttered. 

"No need to be so formal, Hayashi-san," he teased. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if Ushijima was in..." you tried to peer behind the lanky redhead. 

"Ah, he just got into the shower!" 

"Well, could you pass this to him? I accidentally took his jacket." You handed it to Tendou but he gestured for you to come inside.

"He should be done soon," he ushered you into the room. "You can give it to him yourself." 

"Um, alright." He shut the door behind you and you stood awkwardly in the entryway, unsure of what to do with yourself.

"Relax, Hayashi-san! You can sit on the bed, if you want, or on the floor... I dunno. Make yourself at home!" He grinned. 

You sat on the ground, in front of the bed. Tendou plopped down in front of you. 

"So..." he muttered. "Why don't we get to know each other a bit more, hm?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been playing volleyball?" Suddenly his face grew serious.

"I joined my first team when I was 8." 

"Do you play out of school?"

"No."

"Do you have a personal trainer?"

"No."

"Which high school did you transfer from? What it some volleyball-special school?"

"What?"

"Nevermind the volleyball-special part. Where did you transfer from?"

"I'm not a transfer student. I was here in my first year."

"So you've been here the whole time? How come I've never heard of you?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Y'know, considering the way you play volleyball, the girls' team should've at least made it past the first round of nationals."

You hated the way he was prodding at you. "I was..." You met his piercing red gaze. "Going through a few things so I had to move away in my second year." 

"And you're back now? Why now?"

"I've recovered."

"From what?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Tendou," you spoke coldly.

"Fine, fine. Then how come you're captain on your first day back?"

"Is that what this is about?"

He shrugged.

"Are you suspecting me of something?" You spat.

"Oh, absolutely not! I was just curious~" He taunted.

"I didn't bribe someone to make me captain, if that's what you're thinking. I had no idea I was nominated as captain when I came back, you know."

"So, you don't want to be captain?"

"I never said that." You paused. "You think I don't know how to handle a team, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, his face looked unamused.

"My team and I are going to win nationals," you said, deadpan.

He laughed.

"I like you Hayashi. Short, sharp, definitely determined." He rested his head on his hands. "Our girls' team hasn't been to nationals in years," Tendou sneered. Suddenly he perked up. 

The bathroom door slid open and Ushijima walked out, whilst pulling his shirt over his torso. You saw his toned abdominal muscles for a few seconds. 

"Wakatoshi-kun! Hayashi-san is here to see you!" Tendou had gone back to his cheerful, perky self in a split-second. Acting like your tense conversation had never happened. How irritating. 

You stood up from where you were sitting and handed the folded jacket to him.

"This is yours. I accidentally took it, earlier."

Ushijima stared at you, his face was blank but something twinkled in his olive-eyes. "Thanks," he muttered. He took the jacket, but still looked at you. 

You bowed your head, slightly, avoided his gaze and walked towards the door. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"See ya, Hayashi-san!" Tendou called in a sing-song voice.

You whipped your head around and threw him a half-assed smile. You shut the door behind you and began walking back through the long hallway. Then you felt a warm hand grab your wrist. Their grip was strong and tight. Instinctively, you rotated your wrist against their thumb with as much strength as you could; they released you from their grasp. You make a mental note to thank your parents for sending you to self-defense classes at the age of 12. 

You looked to see who it was. Your fight-or-flight response was at the ready. 

Your amber eyes met a large, robust figure. 

Oh. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while,, school work hit me like a BUS. new chapters will be out every week (hopefully) :)


	7. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! This one's a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it :))

"Did I frighten you?" He said.

"No, not at all," you lied. "I just wasn't expecting you, Ushijima-san."

"I apologise. Did I hurt your wrist?"

You rubbed your left wrist, it was slightly red from his grip and friction. You shook your head.

"It's nothing. Do you need something?" Your eyes met his. The same twinkling from before was swirling around in his eyes. 

"I'm walking you back to your room."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" 

The two of you stood in the hallway, staring at each other. You waited for his answer but it never came.

"Okay," you shrugged and began walking back to your room. He followed next to you.

Occasionally, you would glance at him. His face was relaxed, but his body and posture was tense. Was he nervous? Your hands brushed over each other's once or twice. Even from the short contact, you felt the burning heat of his fingertips. 

"Your hands are cold," Ushijima muttered.

You chuckled quietly at his comment. Suddenly, you jumped. He had placed his hand over yours, covering it almost entirely. You could feel his rough, calloused skin and the intense warmth of his palm sent a slight shiver through your body. You let him hold your hand, you liked the little smile (that he tried to hide) on his face. 

More minutes pass and your room door was only four or five metres away.

"Thank you for walking me, Ushijima," 

"Is this your room?" He pointed to the closest door.

You shook your head. "My room's a few doors down." 

"I said I'd walk you to your room, did I not?" He said unamused.

You blinked. "I can walk a couple of steps on my own, you know."

He grunted. You sighed. He was relentless. You walked to your door, he followed next to you. You patted the pocket on your shorts, feeling around for a key. There was none.

"You can go back to your room now, Ushijima," you looked up at him. 

"You don't have your key."

"Katsumi's inside," you said as you knocked on the door softly. Not a second later, it swung open violently. Your eyes widened at the suddenness.

"Akira! I–" she looked at you with wild eyes, then at Ushijima, then back at you. "Ushijima-san! H-hello."

He nodded at Katsumi. Then placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Run with me in the morning," he said blankly.

"What if I don't like running?" 

"Don't you?" He tilted his head to side a little. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nevermind," you shook your head. "I'll meet you in the common room at 6."

Ushijima's face looked pleased. "Good night, Hayashi." He muttered, his voice was deep and the way he said your last name... My, my. 

You went into your room and Katsumi shut and locked the door behind you. Her desk was a mess, her pillow was on the ground and her phone was lying on the floor, with the screen still on.

"Why is the room so messy?" You asked, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion/annoyance. Unorganised-ness and messiness were a few things you hated. Katsumi's refusal to make her bed every morning was manageable but this... The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"I uh," Katsumi stuttered. Her eyes were darting around, she wasn't meeting your gaze.

"Katsumi," you walked towards her. "Look at me."

"I'll clean up but--" she rushed to grab her phone. She shoved the bright screen into your face.

It was a text message chat between her and Reon, talking about some english assignment.

"Ohira and I are partners for our english project!" Her face was red. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was also happy? 

"And?" You were confused. "What about it? Do you need some help?"

"N-no, I," she took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Ohira..." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering? There is no one else in here."

"I'm embarrassed, okay!" She huffed, plopping down onto the floor. "You wouldn't get it, you've never had a crush."

"No one's piqued my interest, Katsumi." 

Suddenly, she perked up. Her posture straightened immediately.

"Oh! What about Ushijima-san~" She clasped her hands together with a playful look in her eye.

You hummed. "What about him?"

"He was outside with you. Did he walk you back?"

You sat on your bed, Katsumi adjusted her body to face you. 

"Yes, he did." You muttered.

"Why?"

"He has his reasons."

"Hmm..." Katsumi rested her chin over hands. 

"I bet he likes you," she teased with a devilish grin.

You laughed. "What?"

"C'mon, Akira. Think with that big brain of yours."

"You see him with me once and you think he has a crush on me?" You sighed.

"I saw his face! He put his hand on your shoulder, and asked you to go on a run with him tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "It's basically a date!"

"You are being ridiculous, Katsumi." You chuckled. "Now tidy up the room, I can't stand the state of it."

"Yes ma'am!"

...

"Back so soon, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou called from the top bunk.

Ushijima stood in the entrance way and glared at him. Tendou yelped at his menacing face and climbed down from the bed. 

"What did you say to Hayashi?" Ushijima muttered, walking towards his roomate. 

"I was just getting to know her," Tendou tried to say coolly. "Did she say something?"

"No," he sat on his bed. "But sometimes you can be too intrusive."

The red head raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you like her, Wakatoshi-kun? You barely know her."

"I..." He turned his head away from his friend and looked out the window. "I'm not sure."

Tendou climbed onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Well, I've never seen you chase after someone. Definitely not the way you did with Hayashi-san earlier." He smirked, then paused. "Why her?"

"It feels right, somehow." Ushijima said. He dropped his head down and chuckled. 

Tendou's eyes widened at his small laughter, a smile crept onto his face. 

"Wakatoshi-kun..." He uttered, and olive eyes met his. "You like Hayashi Akira."

Ushijima stared at him.

"Yes." He said "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support so far it makes me super SUPER happy that y'all are enjoying my story 🥺❤️


	8. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR GHOSTING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG :((( I was feeling really unmotivated to write, but I'm back now. I'll drop a chapter every now and then.

You woke up to the insistent beeping of your alarm. You sat up on your bed and checked the bright screen. The time was 5:40AM. You got up and went to the bathroom. 

After you had brushed your teeth and washed your face, you tied your hair into a low ponytail and changed into a pair of black running shorts, sports bra and tank top. You fully zipped a blue and black windbreaker over your torso and shoved your phone and key into its pockets. Sitting down at the ledge of the entrance way, you put on a pair of white running shoes.

"I'm heading out, Katsumi." You said. 

Katsumi stirred in her top bunk, pulling the fluffy blanket over her head. You couldn't make out what she said but it was probably an 'okay.' You opened the door and stepped into the empty hallway, locking the door behind you. Most, if not all, students were still asleep, the corridor was dead silent. You strolled towards the common room, yawning on your way there. 

You looked around. Ushijima wasn't there yet. You checked your phone 5:57AM. Hmm. You decided to stretch your arms and legs, holding a couch with one hand to balance. A few minutes passed before you heard a familiar deep voice.

"Hayashi," he muttered. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning."

"Were you waiting long?" His face softened, with a slight touch of genuine worry.

"Not at all," you shook your head. "Let's go?"

With a nod and a grunt, both of you took the elevator down and walked out of the building. 

...

Together, you walked to the nearest park, and began to stretch and warm up. Ushijima looked at you, unsure of what to say.

"You asked me to run with you," you said. "So, I'll just follow from behind."

He nodded and began to jog. You paced yourself a few steps behind him. The cool spring wind was soothing against your skin, and your surroundings were quiet. You could hear each of your footsteps and breaths. After ten or so minutes, Ushijima slowed down, he turned his head to the side to make eye contact with you. He moves to the side a little bit, allowing for some room on the pavement next to him. You took it as an invitation to run beside him, so you quickened your pace. 

Running beside Ushijima was slightly intimidating, to say the least. His robust and strong figure towered over you, but you felt... safe? It was somehow comforting to have him next to you. More time passed as you ran side-by-side. When the two of you reached a small bench outside of a convenience store, Ushijima offered to take a rest. You agreed and sat next to him, catching your breath. You pulled out your phone to check the time, it was nearly 7am. Then you heard him grunt. He had his hand on the back of his neck, messaging it.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

"My back is sore for some reason. But I'm fine."

"I'll be right back," you brushed your hand lightly across his shoulder as you stood up and walked into the convenience store. 

You searched the small aisles for sports tape, or some sort of bandage. After a few minutes, you found a cheap roll of blue sports tape. You paid for it and went back outside. 

"You're probably just sore from training. I've seen the way you spike," you chuckled. 

"What's the tape for?"

"Let me put it on for you when we get back."

Ushijima nodded with a slight smile. 

...

Ushijima followed you to your dorm room. Katsumi wasn't inside, she was probably downstairs eating breakfast. 

"You can just sit on the floor, the bed's probably a bit small for you." You said, locking the door behind you. 

He complied and sat cross-legged on the ground. Turning around, you rumbled through your desk for a pair of scissors. Once you had found what you were looking for, you faced Ushijima to find him... shirtless. WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS?!

"Where is your shirt?!" Your face grew redder by the second.

"You said you were going to tape my back," he muttered. "My shirt would have been in the way."

"Oh. Right."

You let your gaze linger a second longer on his toned, muscular, bare torso. He was the living definition of abs of steel. You sat down behind him and gingerly pressed around his spinal area. 

"It shouldn't, but tell me if it hurts," you hummed.

**Ushijima's POV**

Her fingertips were cooling against my skin. I felt like I was burning from the inside. I wasn't sure why. Was I nervous...? She was gentle and carefully cut the tape, sticking it perfectly to my back. It brought some immediate alleviation. 

I looked around her room. It was tidy and clean, to say the least. Not a speck of dust out of place. It smelled softly of vanilla and fresh laundry. 

How nice.

**Your POV**

Ushijima's back was TONED. And tense? You felt him jump slightly at your touch. Maybe your hands were cold. You took your time, cutting and sticking the tape to his skin. The room was silent, but not uncomfortable. The two of you were, somehow, in this unusual intimate situation. Not that you were complaining, but it was nice. 

"There." You leaned back to admire his back, once again. "The tape should help a little bit."

He swivelled his body around to face you. "Thank you, Hayashi." He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

"No problem."

The atmosphere thickened. The two of you were sitting close to each other, your faces were close enough you could hear each other's quiet breaths. Ushijima's olive eyes bore into yours, then darted downwards at your lips. 

Your breath hitched.

**Ushijima's POV**

Hayashi's golden, amber eyes were like honey. Sweet and luring. Her face was softened and kind. Her lips were full and smooth, a gentle smile written upon them. 

_*in this upcoming part, the bold text represents YOUR POV, unbold text represents USHIJIMA'S POV, and italic text represents BOTH of POVs :)*_

I leaned in.

**He leaned in. I leaned in**

I cupped the side of her face, caressing her jaw. 

**He gently placed his hand on my jaw and held my face. His palms were warm, comforting. He brought my face closer to his.**

_Our faces were mere centimetres away._

_I closed my eyes._

_His/her lips are soft._

_They taste sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay! I'm still getting back into the rhythm of writing <3


End file.
